


The Rival

by Glory1863



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Snibbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unless John Watson was very much mistaken, Irene Adler had just acquired a rival.  Flash fic told in snibbles (increments of 10 words).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCFrankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/gifts).



> Thanks to SCFrankles for a pleasant afternoon reading her 221Bs and for introducing me to the term "flash fic."

"The Vulcan . . ."

"Her name is T'Pol."

"She admires my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever Sherlock spoke of "The Vulcan", it was with respect.


End file.
